PROJECT SUMMARY The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center?s Minority/Underserved National Community Oncology Research Program at Columbia University Irving Medical Center (HICCC/CUIMC/MU-NCORP) has established a robust infrastructure that facilitates the identification, activation and participation in NCORP Research Base clinical trials. The overall goal of the HICCC/CUIMC/MU-NCORP is to provide the best in cancer care to the minority/undeserved population that surrounds our cancer center. The specific aims of our program are to 1) Provide and enhance access for our community of patients and healthcare providers to a portfolio of NCI Clinical Trials Network (NCTN/NCORP) trials, specifically in the four components of cancer control, cancer prevention and screening, cancer care delivery (CCD) research and cancer treatment (Phase I, II, III) as well as tissue acquisition; 2) Enhance the accrual of minority and underserved patients onto these trials by promoting the accessibility and availability of the trial portfolio and identifying and reducing accrual barriers to meet the needs of our community, 3) Lead, participate, and promote NCORP/NCTN research base studies across the cancer care continuum with a particular focus on studies that reduce healthcare disparities, and 4) Collaborate and contribute to the NCI NCORP-wide activities. Over the past four years, this strong infrastructure has led to many accomplishments. Our MU-NCORP portfolio consists of over 150 trials, and we have enrolled over 500 patients to Cancer Control and Prevention, Cancer Care Delivery and Therapeutic Trials. We have consistently exceeded the minimum 30% accrual target for minority and underserved patient populations. In addition, we have taken leadership roles within the research bases and lead many trials. By facilitating the enrollment and participation of minority and underserved cancer patients into high impactful clinical trials, we will achieve our ultimate goal of improving survival and quality of life of all individuals regardless of age, race, ethnicity, gender, sexual orientation or socioeconomic status.